The present invention relates in general to remote control systems and, in particular, to a remote control extension system for use in conjunction with existing remote control equipment.
Remote control systems for audio and video equipment normally comprise a battery-powered, hand-held, transmitter which encodes and transmits elected keyboard information and generates the necessary control signals for operating the selected functions of the user's equipment. Most such systems employ a transmission system operable in the infrared region of the spectrum for transmitting the control data. Such a device allows one to operate the equipment from a distance, without connecting wires.
The drawback of this means of control is that the hand-held controller must be in line of sight with the equipment. This prevents the use of the remote controller in another room or even in a large room. Many people place an additional pair of speakers in a different room so that they may enjoy the benefits of their equipment in remote places. The user cannot, however, control the equipment from those locations. Under these conditions, it is apparent that a need exists for a device or means which will enable the user of infrared remote controllable equipment to use their remote controllers in locations not in line of sight with the equipment.
Equipment now available to perform this function is limited in that the user must connect the transmitter and receiver units with a transmission line. See, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,211 to Robbins. This usually requires modification of the user's facilities at an added cost and inconvenience. It also means the equipment cannot be easily moved to another location.